Toby Hufflepuff
Sir Toby Hufflepuff is a knight of proud standing, and a good friend of Godric Gryffindor. He is also Helga Hufflepuff's brother-in-law. Appearance Toby stands 5'11" in height. His dark brown hair is curled and is medium length. He is a handsome man who maintains some of his youthful appeal. His eyes are dark, almost black, and rather narrow. He likes to parade around in his armor or else some other finery. The only time he's not dressed his status is when he's wishing to go out incognito, such as when he wishes to listen to a particular skittish storyteller he knows. Toby tends to relay a little too much on his looks to get him by in life than his brains. He has a red dragon tattoo on his chest to symbolize his country so he has something to remember her by when having to ride further north, where he tends to get stationed much of the time. Personality Toby is an adventurer and despite his years never truly grew out of it. He loves to go out and face dragons and black knights. He's a very warm and loving person though he'd never been in love and isn't sure he ever wants to be. He finds the ideal nice and all but he travels so much, he rather likes finding a woman to warm his bed in whatever town he's in at the time. A bit of a joker, he likes to have a good time though a darker part of himself is that he can become jealous and resentful of those around him who has something he wants. As a rule, Toby tends to avoid his family, especially his mother. He hates it when she tries to get her hooks into him and try and make him settle down as she had Heathcliff before him. He even heard tell that she wanted him to marry Heathcliff's widow, Helga. While he loves Helga, it is like that of a sister and not someone he'd wish to bed. Now that his brother is gone, someone he always looked up to, his parents seem to feel its time for him to take on the responsibility of heir, something he truly does not want to do. History Toby's life is pretty ordinary when compared to other men. He was born into wealth and title. As the second son of the family, Toby was given more liberties than his older brother, liberties he had no problem taking advantage of. He left his family's home on Wales and moved further north to study with the Knights of the King of England. It was here that he met Godric Gryffindor, another knight who would not only become a close friend but, through Toby, would meet two women who would help Godric change the wizarding world as they knew it. Toby was always a bit of a scoundrel and could be said to have a girl in every town. The only time he came home to a cold bed was of his own choice. When his brother died, Toby was devastated. This was his big brother, a man he looked up to who had always seemed far more noble than Toby ever had. While his sister-in-law Helga seemed to be in denial about Heathcliff's death, Toby finally accepted that his brother wasn't coming home after months of waiting. He just wouldn't have left them all to worry so much if he'd still been alive. Toby has taken to avoiding the family home now, wishing to dodge Heathcliff's duties which have fallen upon his shoulders with his brother's death. He's found loads of excuses, usually involving Godric and Helga's school. Helga, after all, did need someone to escort her from place to place and protect her reputation, right?